1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to fasteners for assembly of two or more panels of a workpiece, and more particular to a blind fastener that forms an enlarged blind head spaced from the workpiece surface against which it comes to bear.
2. Description of the Background
Laminated composite materials are prone to crushing and delamination when subjected to extreme compressive stresses, as can occur when fastening. To avoid crushing with conventional fasteners washers and fastener components with enlarged bearing surfaces, are employed. The manufactured head of blind fasteners can also be equipped with an enlarged bearing surface but the blind heads of existing blind fasteners do not develop an enlarged blind side bearing surface until after contact with the workpiece surface. Initial contact of a bulbing sleeve with laminated composite materials can, and does, cause localized crushing which can weaken the workpiece.
A need therefore exists for a blind fastener for laminated composites and other fragile construction materials that forms an enlarged blind side bearing surface prior to contacting the workpiece surface.